Who Wants Pie?
by Bumping.Bees
Summary: Written for Kinktober day 13. Prompt: creampie


The second he walked through the door, he heard his lovers. Isabel didn't know how to keep her voice down. Farlan was a lot quieter vocally, but the man moved a lot during sex. The bed was creaking obscenely.

Levi locked the door before heading to their room. The bedroom door was wide open, of course. They always left it open.

One time, they had been making similar noises… but Isabel had been faking it while Farlan jumped on the bed. Levi swore they were both children. Especially when they had tackled him to the ground laughing. He loved them though.

He leaned against the door frame now, silently watching them. Isabel was riding Farlan backwards, her hands braced on his legs. Farlan was holding her hips, apparently trying to slow her down, but Isabel had too much energy.

They didn't notice Levi until he cleared his throat.

"Levi!" Isabel gasped, either from pleasure or surprise.

Levi moved into the room, smirking faintly. "Carry on. I just need clean clothes."

"Oh no, you don't." Isabel grabbed his arm, her green eyes glittering. "You haven't joined us in ages."

"She's right." Farlan rubbed her hips with his thumbs. "You've been working overtime for weeks now. Take a break."

Levi frowned faintly. He couldn't help working overtime… but Isabel and Farlan made a good point.

His eyes trailed over Isabel. Her red hair was down and messed up from Farlan pulling it. Her skin was flushed with arousal, her green eyes bright. Her lips and nipples looked like Farlan had been abusing them.

Farlan's lean body was covered in a light sheen of sweat. Somehow, his hair was still perfect even though Levi knew for a fact that Isabel had been tugging on it. A smirk crossed Levi's lips, noticing all the bite marks on his chest. Isabel loved biting.

Instead of answering, Levi stripped off his clothes methodically. He folded them neatly before kneeling in-between Farlan's legs. Isabel grinned widely and pulled him into a hard kiss.

Levi followed her lead, letting Isabel take what she wanted. He groaned lowly as her teeth grazed his lower lip. He pushed her down, her back pressing against Farlan's chest.

He turned his attention to Farlan, pressing their lips together as Isabel bit into his shoulder. He was fairly certain he and Farlan had permanent teeth marks from Isabel. Neither man minded.

Farlan's lips were chapped, but they moved with Levi's familiarly, knowing just how to turn him on. Between them, Isabel started rocking on Farlan's cock again.

Levi pulled back, watching Farlan's cock sliding into her ass. He smirked, tempted to tease Isabel's cunt with his tongue, but she had a look in her eyes. He knew she would be pissed if he teased her when she was so aroused.

He grabbed a bullet vibrator from their bedside table. He set it beside them before letting his cock slip into her slick pussy. Isabel moaned loudly, her head falling onto Farlan's shoulder.

Farlan's hands immediately sought out her nipples, pinching the buds roughly. Isabel arched her back, pushing herself further onto her boyfriends' dicks.

"Fuck, Issy," Farlan groaned, burying his face into her shoulder.

Isabel moved her hips faster, trying to match Levi's pace. Moans fell from her lips with every movement.

Levi dipped his head and sucked on a perfectly flushed nipple, making a note that they really needed to buy a new bed. This one was creaking too loudly for his tastes.

Farlan grabbed the vibrator and put it directly on Isabel's clit, flipping it on. Isabel was almost vibrating herself with need. Her hips jerked eagerly, grinding on to vibrator as Farlan rubbed it in circles on her.

When Isabel came, she screamed profanities. Her entire body spasmed. Farlan pulled her hair, groaning lowly. He glanced at Levi. The man was covered in teeth marks and scratches from Isabel's nails. He looked ready to burst.

Farlan waited until he was close to pull out until just his tip was buried in Isabel's ass. He bit down on her shoulder as he came, making her cry out again.

A second orgasm washed through Isabel, feeling full from her boyfriends. Farlan wouldn't take the vibrator off her clit either. He was trailing the vibrator down to Levi's cock and back up to her clit quickly.

When Levi came, he made sure it was barely inside of Isabel. He loved seeing the cum drip out of her ass and cunt when they took her like this.

He took the vibrator from Farlan because Isabel was nearly in tears from oversensitivity. Both men pulled out of her together, Levi smirking when he saw their cum mingling as it dribbled out of her.

"We're buying a new bed," he informed them, trailing his fingers through their spunk.

"Oh, can we get a Purple bed?" Isabel asked eagerly, already catching her breath.

"Maybe… we'll see. Just something with no springs."

Farlan chuckled under his breath as she squealed with excitement. They all knew full well they would get the bed Isabel wanted. She hardly asked for anything and when she did, Levi spoiled her.


End file.
